


There Were Three in the Bed

by finderskeepers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finderskeepers/pseuds/finderskeepers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets his show, but it doesn't end the way they'd initially planned.</p><p>Inspired by/side story to (Not A) Cam Boy, by DivergentAnomaly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Were Three in the Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastafarianAlpaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastafarianAlpaca/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Not A) Cam Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343493) by [PastafarianAlpaca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastafarianAlpaca/pseuds/PastafarianAlpaca). 



> So my beautiful wife, DivergentAnomaly, wrote a wonderful story about Derek/Stiles/Parrish, and even though I don't write very much any more I decided I couldn't stay away and wrote her a tiny little drabbly-thing. I never really intended it to be a story, but being the wonderful person she is, my wife decided to flesh it out, expand it, and post it as a side story to her series.
> 
> So this is just the little drabble, inspired by her work, that she then used to inspire a side-story.
> 
> This was written more or less as a thought-process, so most of the grammatical mistakes are kind of intentional to fit with the running thoughts of the characters.

So like

Can you imagine

Jordan and Derek putting on their show for Stiles

And _god_ are they getting it on

Stiles is sitting back, getting the view of his life - Parrish inside and on top of Derek, moving _so fucking slowly_ that all three of them are falling apart. It's all heavy breathing and the scent of sex and sweat permeating the room, and Stiles is fisting himself to the pace Jordan is setting and he just _doesn't know how he's doing it_ , it's too slow, too much, _not enough_ , and he can barely take it-

And Jordan leans forward just that _little bit more_ -

And Derek can't hold it back anymore, and he fucking _wails_.

BAM. Prostate. And Derek clenches down hard enough to force a gasp and a shudder out of Jordan, and that's it, his control is gone, he can't help it, just starts fucking into Derek with this wild abandon, he needs it, needs _more_ , needs _everything_ , and it's still _not enough_.

And Stiles, well, Stiles didn't even know he could _be_ this turned on, he's so hard it _hurts_ and with a squeeze to keep from coming, he can't _do_ this anymore, he needs, he needs, he _fucking_ _needs_ but he doesn't quite know what, and it only takes Jordan shifting his leg before Stiles figures it out...

So Stiles lurches forwards off his desk chair - honestly he doesn't even quite know how exactly he managed that, his legs are shaking so hard and his entire mind is just clouded with _want_ he doesn't know how he can do much of _anything_ \- and stumbles to the bed, kneeling next to Derek and Jordan. And Derek is so gone he doesn't even quite realize what's happening, green eyes half-lidded and hazed over with lust, but Stiles leans over just a little, lacing his long, thin fingers through Derek's, feeling the sweat sticking them together. And he's so caught up in it just for a second, it takes him a minute to remember just what he came over for.

But then he _does_ remember, and all he has to do is run a finger down Jordan's spine to make the deputy shiver, and _keeps_ _going_ till his finger is pressing _just_ _there_ , and he stills entirely. Derek doesn't understand what's happening, _why_ , why did he _stop_? It was so _good_ , why did he _stop_?

And all they can do is soothe him, run their hands through his sweat-drenched hair, murmur nonsensical words, try to keep him quiet. It only kind of works, and Jordan knows the only way to fix it is to _move_ and _god_ he wants to, but he still wants what Stiles is offering, so he makes a noise of contentment, pushes back against Stiles' finger, moves forward into Derek, and pushes back again. And next time, when he moves back to Stiles, he finds his fingers slick and cold. He makes a surprised noise, but he loves it, he _loves it_ needs it, _all of it_ , and before he even knows it, he's fucking himself into Derek's tight body, then back onto the burn of three of Stiles' fingers, and it's _so fucking good_ , but then Stiles slicks himself up and while Jordan's pressed forward, balls-deep in Derek, Stiles lines himself up and pushes forwards and Jordan's fucking _falling apart_ , tight heat on his cock, Stiles burning in his ass and _god_ it's just so fucking amazing, he doesn't know how he hasn't done this before.

They lose themselves in it. Totally fucking gone, and oh, it's just so _perfect_ , and it's all sweat and slapping skin and burning heat and when they reach the peak they all find themselves falling together, clinging to each other so they don't lose themselves in the waves of endorphins washing them out to sea. And when they all manage to breathe calmly again they wrap themselves around each other, exhausted, sated and content to wallow in the afterglow before the next supernatural crisis rears its ugly head.


End file.
